tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Strauss/Season 2
Brooke: Who the hell are you? Where is my daughter? Where is Andrea? : Dahlia: You will know, in time. : — Brooke after just being resurrected. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Brooke makes her first appearance. Dahlia had, off screen, dug up the remains of Brooke and used everything to her advantage; such as obtaining necessary ingredients to perform her version of a resurrection spell. The bones are placed onto a table behind Dahlia while she works, and when the spell proves successful, Brooke awakens suddenly in replacement of the bones. Scared and unknowing where she is, she's quick to turn on Dahlia who only offers her clothes. The first question that Brooke initially asks is the whereabouts of her daughter, to which Dahlia catches the former Alpha up to speed and then propositions a plan --- her ability to continue living for that of her Granddaughter being in Dahlia's possession. Brooke reluctantly agrees, only to find a way to run away without getting caught. Using what little information she has regarding her daughter, she tries to track her down in the streets of New Orleans, but instead, comes across Marcellus Gerard, who immediately recognizes her from the time that they spent together before Brooke's death. Reluctantly, he mentions the Mikaelson's being back in town, and then directs Brooke in the way of finding Andrea, who she learns later goes by Hayley. Coming across the compound, Brooke knocks on the door only to walk right in after no one's answering. There, she's approached by Freya before they preformed a ritual upon Jackson in an attempt to locate Dahlia, and Brooke demands Freya brings her to Hayley, to which Freya refuses until she says who she is, and only does so after Brooke confesses that she is Hayley's mother. Taken to Hayley, Brooke tries to confess but Hayley refuses to believe that she is, in fact, who she says she is. Brooke explains that on the night of her death, she remembers holding Hayley and calling her by her birth name, only to die at the hands of Richard Xavier Dumas, who had slit her throat. She also explains that Dahlia resurrected her as a means to get closer to Hayley, in hopes to get closer to Hope and perform a successful kidnapping so she can have her army of Firstborns. Hayley tells her she doesn't have time to deal with this right now, and Brooke leaves to give Hayley her space. : Brooke: '''Please, just bring him back! You brought me back, please. Please! I need to see him again, just once. I don't care how you do it, just let me see him! You have his heart, right here! Our ceremony gave us identical hearts, so please... Please, just bring him back. : '''Dahlia: No. : — Brooke pleading for Dahlia to bring back her husband. Brooke decides to visit a shop in town to obtain a type of blinding powder before returning to Dahlia, defeated. She then approaches Dahlia with one request: bringing her husband back to life. Dahlia refuses, because Brooke had taken off and betrayed Dahlia, and as such, shouldn't be alive. Brooke explains that their marriage ceremony made it so that they had identical hearts, and even went as far as to breaking down onto her knees and begging Dahlia to bring him back, as she couldn't live without him. Once Dahlia refused again, Brooke blew the powder into Dahlia's eyes and took off before Dahlia had the chance to kill her. In When the Levee Breaks,